Damn Him
by CoffeeSamura1
Summary: Kagura can't take it, no one believes her. So she takes the fall, hoping this time, he'll catch her. Rated T for Kagura's big mouth. Oneshot, Slight Okikagu.


**Not my best, but I'll rewrite it some other time. Maybe. Some OOC. Slight Okikagu. Some spoilers ahead.**

 **This is set 3 Years into the virus of the 2nd Movie.**

He wasn't gone. The grave didn't prove anything. She could feel it. She knew Shinpachi could feel it too. Gintoki wasn't dead, but to everyone else he was. People tried to tell her, change her mind. Nothing would work, they'd cry themselves. Everyone tried, from Elizabeth to Otose. But in the end, they had to face it, Gintoki was gone. After 3 years of searching, he was declared a dead man.

Kagura chuckled at that 'dead'... She never thought the word could be connected to such a man. A man like him, a father figure like him. You could never find another one.

That's why, that's why she was here now. No one could comfort her. Not even Sadaharu. She was too damn stubborn, just like him. Her eyes began to sting as she took her first step.

The years had change the way she looked, her face hardened, her hair grew longer, her breasts developed. Yet she kept the same personality, same way of walking, same way of talking. She changed her outfit and started wearing one of Gin's kimonos. She'd never wash it. She didn't want the smell to change. It was too important to her.

Man, if he saw her now... He'd probably laugh it off and say 'You're still too young to act mature'. He'd ruffle her hair and go back to reading his damn JUMP.

Damn him. Damn him and his ways. He made her like this. He shouldn't have left. He shouldn't have left them- her behind.

She cared too much. 'That's why' she thought. 'That's why I have to do this. I'll make the bastard regret it. Then he'll come back.' She shuffled onto the ledge. Her hair whipping around her... She should've kept it short. She could see the crowd already starting to gather.

She hiccupped as more tears started to form. Through those tears she could see quite a few familiar faces. Otose was there and Catherine holding Tama. Hijikata and Elizabeth were there too. Lots of faces were there, some barely recognizable. Some weren't there at all. 'Huh,' She thought 'The virus took that many...'

'Well then, might as well do it now. Start the show...'

She saw a blur push past the officers at the door. Almost like Shinpachi and Kirara's episode. She half expected Gintoki to be at the edge of the neighbouring building holding up a notebook. She smiled as she leaned forwards. He's here now, he's going to catch me. The air zipped by her and whistled in her ears as she fell.

Why wasn't he catching her? Why wasn't he calling her name? Is he not here?

She closed her eyes and almost heard him shouting her name. It echoed through her mind. She imagined that time he saved her from the giant octopus alien. He risked his life doing that... Why not now?

Was she not enough to him?

She felt a sudden pain and she winced, it wasn't the type of pain she expected it was like her arm was being ripped from it's socket.

"You Brat, what do you think you're doing?"

"Gin-Chan?" She whispered, ready to give the beating and lecture of a lifetime. She had the argument all planed out.

She opened her eyes to meet the dead-fish red eyes she had been looking for this whole time. She was met with worried crimson eyes. A brown ponytail was brushing her face as she looked up.

"What idiotic things are you trying to get into now?"

He was grabbing a rope with one hand and was clenching her hand with the other. His worried eyes had that cheeky yet sadistic glint she was so used to. The same ones she was always livid with before and still was today.

"Let go of me..." She squeaked.

"Sorry, didn't hear you over the wind."

"I said 'LET GO OF ME YOU SADIST!'" Her explosion almost made him do it, but he came to his senses and gripped even tighter.

"Are you sure? That's still a 12 storey drop."

"I DON'T CARE, LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!" She wriggled and tried to get out of his grasp, only for him to grab her wrist instead.

"I won't." He muttered

"What?"

"I WON'T!" He barked, 'He sounds like a proper policeman now... Not like it matters anymore.' She reminisced of the world before the virus, 3 years ago.

"Why? Why can't you let me fall." She sobbed.

"Because, when he does come back, I don't want to be tasked with telling him your dead." The man confessed.

Kagura fell silent then. She had never seen him like this, never seen him so... Guilty. Oops. She never really thought much about what the others though. She always thought they had the opinion that he was gone for good.

She never thought that everyone had that same feeling. 'I guess he touched that many hearts'.

"You're just as stubborn as him, you know that?" He picked up after himself, knowing he was probably making it worst.

"Shut up and pull me back up." She muttered.

"Ah, my arm hurts, I might as well drop you. But you know, this feels kinda familliar. I think i should do something like... THIS!"

He threw her up, she crashed into the side of the building as she went flying up. She led still on the side of the rooftop. Soon the sadist himself got back up there, he stared at her still body for a second before asking, "Oi, you still alive?" His voice was monotone once more.

Then he noticed she was shaking. He poked her, no response. He poked her again, still no response. He flipped her over and noticed her crying. "Oi, Ch-"

The words were knocked out of his mouth as he was enveloped in a warmth that felt foreign to him. He hadn't felt such a thing since his Mistsuba. After a while, his shoulder got soggy from her tears and he had the urge to hug her back and pat her head, maybe whisper some comforting words. His heart was beating faster, and his breath quickened. This wasn't the type of hug he remembered.

He quickly pushed her away and brushed down his clothes as she brushed away her tears. She was clueless and he was learning.

"Thank you Oki- Sadist."

'She almost said my name,' he thought, 'She's never said my name before... Not that I know of...' He smiled a bit. "Doesn't matter, you promised not to lose to anyone, so you can't lose to yourself either. Just means I can fight you another day. We still need to prove whose stronger."

"Till that day, I promise once again not to lose."

"That's the spirit... China."


End file.
